My Undercover
by iWasDumbSorry
Summary: Kendall, Katie, his mom, his step dad and step brother were the perfect family; he thought so. Until someday his step dad done something unexpected to him. He took away his life, the worst James, his step brother, does the same way just like his dad did without his mom and babysitter know about it. Abuse, sex, and sorrow are something that Kendall has to face it. *Suck Summary


**So hey anyone...**

**I'm here with my new story, I hope you'd love it. Actually I've been planning on this like long time ago so I decided to write it sooner as I have my free time.**

**This is about Family, Brotherhood, Friends, Enemies, and so on.**

**Also you will find about abuse, sex, maybe with drunk , tears, sorrow, depression or even sadness too.**

**Once again hope you'll bear with me and I'm so sorry if there are any mistakes ... **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Big Time Rush...**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

**Chapter 1 : Story of My Life**

_**My Inspiration Dad,**_

Well, he was the best dad that I had ever have. He has green eye just like I have, sweet dimples on his cheeks, nice smile, and brown hair. Everyone thought that I seemed like just him, but not with the hair because I got hair color from my mom.

Me and my dad was so close to each other. He had taught me a lot of good stuff and how to be a good and gently boy. He said that family is the number one in this life.

Also he told me that if I got something bad just happened to me, I couldn't just run away from it, I have to fight it but in the right way without anyone would get hurt.

That time, I was just still wondering what was that mean, but I just knew that he said that because he had the good thought and purpose.

I was so glad for having a dad just like my dad, I wished if God gave us another life, then I could choose my dad as my dad again.

_**Jennifer; My Lovely Mom,**_

I had my wonder woman; the beauty one, gold heart, good smile and soothing eyes; My mom.

She had to be my wall, my building, my protector even my smile, but everything had changed after then. A mother that should be believe in her son/daughter but she couldn't do that.

_Love. _

Love already made her blind and didn't even care anymore.

She wasn't like our mom like she used to.

Since then, everything went wrong and worst.

Day after day I wished that God would bring my old mom back, but it'd not be come true.

_I missed my mom._

If I could bring back the time then I'd love to bring my dad's name to my mom. Not him.

_**Dalton; My Step Dad,**_

he was my new dad. My mom and he got married like 7 years ago.

First, I thought that he was gorgeous man.

He always helped me and in beside me if I needed anything or I had some problems that have to be solved to. He was kind guy, he could make me smile again when someone had turned me down. We used like dad-and-son, and there were no secrets between us. He was just like my dad; all of that was right before he married my mom.

I shocked when he slapped me for the first time. He said that I was bad boy, that I did not comply with what he said like everything that I done since then was wrong.

I took a chance that probably he done that because he was tired because of his life and something. So, that time I didn't bother it too much, I just kept it by myself because _I did love him_. He was my new dad. A dad always taught his boy to be a good man and never ever let them down because of no reasons.

_**Katie; My Little Angle,**_

When our dad died, she has changed into someone else that I didn't know who was there anymore. My babysitter that should be the sweetest and jolly child in the whole world has changed herself into a different one.

She would only talk if it was really necessary to, but however she is my angle, now and then.

She have known me better than anyone else. She was one of those reasons that made me still standing in this world to face this life. Her voice makes me feel better even thought realized me that I wasn't alone.

Even though she has changed but it didn't count to me. She'd tell me and say whatever was on her mind to me, that was why I was so glad for that.

We still used like brother and sister.

_**James; My Step Brother,**_

my step brother. He is 2 years older than me.

I was so happy when I heard that I'd have a brother.

I couldn't even stop smiling that day, imagining about how perfect this life would be.

He was a nice brother and perfect one. He got me play or even hung out with his friends and talked to me like heart-to-heart.

When he knew about my job, in the night he would picked me home with him.

He protected me and Katie like he had to do as a Big Brother, for that I couldn't say thanks enough for him.

But don't mind it, because everything has changed after that; just like my step dad did.

_Everything has changed..._

* * *

_My name is Kendall Donald Knight._

_I'm gonna tell you about how perfect my life was._

_And this is my little story about me..._

I had my super dad, but he is gone like 11 years back.

Because of that my mom had to work all the time, took care of us, and prepared anything like we needed. All of that doing it like every single day, but then someday she fell sick. I was so afraid that I'm gonna lose her too. I was so depressed. Katie was only 5 years old and she asked me all the time "what's wrong with mom", "she wouldn't leave us alone just like dad did, right?" or "Will she be okay?"

I didn't know anything, I was so confused, but I had to give her a good answer so she wouldn't be worrying all the time.

So, I said "Yeah, Katie, mom is gonna be okay."

Then after few days later, I just realized that she got sick because she was too tired of her hard work. She had overworked. So, since that day I made a decision that I would help her and I would look for a job.

So I had to work since I was kid to help my mom to get money for our life; foods, school, clothes and so on.

I was so glad when my mom got well and I've got a job, but I didn't dare to tell her about it.

My first job was when I was 8 years old, I worked in a mini market in back town after I got home from school that I made sure that my mom didn't know it. _I did it._

I'd go work after school because I got a part time, and I told her that I should go with my friends for to do a project school.

When Katie wanted something like new books, or else I could give her from my own money, so I didn't make my mom worry and overthinking about money anymore.

About 2 years later my mom was really happy; she always smiled alone without reason, more energy and she was like fix herself up. She wore more makeup on her face and dressed up better.

I knew that something was going on, but I did happy for her. Whoever that person, I'd love to thanks for making my old mom back.

Until then my mom brought a guy to have dinner with us.

He was a great man. He has hazel eye, black short hair, ideal posture, dazzling smile and good talker.

_I like this guy._

My mom told me and Katie about that guy. She said that they met on the street when my mom had fought with some drunker men. He punched those guys and saved my mom. He helped my mom up and led my mom home along with him.

For a reciprocation my mom asked him his phone number so she could treat him food or something.

They had have their times together after then.

Then love came between both of them.

After we met him in dinner, he often came to my house just for giving us some foods, taking Katie to play with him and helping me to do my homework, or of course to take my mom out or just talk to her.

We were in so much fun. It felt like we were family. I felt like he could be my dad, after long time I didn't know and feel for having a dad.

After few months made out with my mom, finally he proposed her. Without any thoughts, I forced her to say yes, so did with Katie because we just had known him better.

We thought that he was the right guy for my mom, for us.

So she said yes and they were getting married.

Even thought we had finally have dad, but still I had go to work like I used to without my mom should know about it. We still didn't have enough money, because my _new _dad didn't have job, yet.

But then I was out from my old job about 5 years later because I didn't get enough money, so I looked for a new job then I found it as a waiter in mini bar, but I had to go at 2 till 7 PM. Because of that, I had to tell my mom and dad about my new job, first she didn't let me go because "it'd interfere with your school" and "no on the bar, you are not good on there." but then I made her sure that "I'll be okay, don't worry about me because I've grown and I can take care of my time." as I smiled at her.

So she gave up and hugged me.

I still do remember how was her smile that day, she smiled like I hadn't seen it long time ago. I was so happy for her, even thought she still had to work, but I forced her to do not take a full time like all day long for her job again. So, she had changed into a part time; at 5 until 11 PM.

Not only had a new job, but since that I replaced my mom to prepare what we needed; like breakfast, school, take care of Katie, my dad and my step brother, and take Katie home with me, and so on.

So, in other ways I was just taking my life for them, my family, and I didn't even mind if anyone would call me as a fucking mother or else.

This was just getting started and worst that you even thought.

Life was getting hard.

He would not stop until he done something bad to me and changed my life,_ my whole life._

* * *

**So, once again hope you'd love it and feel free to give a review for this. I'd love to read what you guys thought about this. Do I have to continue it ? **

**Oh, please if you don't mind read my another story it's called "Like We Used To." **

**Thanks and Love You ... **


End file.
